Himmel ohne Sterne
by getackertesHerz
Summary: Wie lebt man mit dem bitteren Schmerz, verlassen worden zu sein? Wie soll das Leben weitergehen, wenn einen die Trauer des Verlustes zu ersticken droht? Zwei gebrochene Herzen und traurige Seelen auf einem langen, beschwerlichen Weg zum eventuellen Glück.
1. Nächtliche Dämonen

**Achtung: In späteren Kapiteln geht es um SVV (Selbstverletzendes Verhalten), Betroffene bei Triggergefahr bitte nicht lesen. Danke.**

**Himmel ohne Sterne**

_**Kapitel 01: Nächtliche Dämonen**_

**.::Gondor, Minas Tirith, Manjas Zimmer::.**

**Nachts, nach ihrer Ankunft**

Manja seufzte leise und drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung, um in der Dunkelheit auf die weiße Wand neben ihrem Bett zu starren. Ganz egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte einzuschlafen, es ging einfach nicht. Bilder, Stimmen und Ereignisse geisterten durch ihren Kopf und verwehrten ihr jegliche Form der Erholung. Sie war innerlich zu unruhig und aufgewühlt um heute Nacht Schlaf zu finden.

Als sie sich aufrecht hinsetzte und ihren Kopf an die kühle Steinwand lehnte, zierte ein trauriges Lächeln ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen wanderten ruhelos durch das dunkle Zimmer. Es sah hier so anders aus, als bei ihr zu Hause in Bruchtal und je länger sie die neuen fremden Möbel betrachtete, umso mehr verstärkte sich das Gefühl in ihr, dass sie hier fehl am Platz war.

Gondor war ein Land der Menschen, sie als Elbin hatte hier nichts verloren, sie gehörte zu ihresgleichen und doch erfüllte sie eine stille Zufriedenheit bei dem Gedanke, dass sie hier das einzige Wesen mit elbischem Blut war. Denn das bedeutete Einsamkeit und die gewünschte Ruhe vor Erinnerungen, nach der sie sich schon seit längerem gesehnt hatte. Gondor, das Menschengondor, würde ihr neues Zuhause werden.

Das Mondlicht fiel fahl in den kleinen Raum, der ihr zugewiesen worden war und beleuchtete ihn schwach. Obwohl sie eine anstrengende Reise hinter sich hatte, stieg sie aus dem Bett und erkundete ihre neue Umgebung.

Im angrenzenden Badezimmer fand sie eine Wanne mit genügend Seife und Handtücher, sowie einem Spiegel und allerlei Pflegeprodukte für Haut und Haar. Manja grinste leicht und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. In diesem Punkt war es eindeutig eine sehr positive Sache, wenn man elbisches Blut in sich hatte: Ganz egal was man tat, man sah so gut wie immer ordentlich und sauber aus.

Sie warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Wer ein geübtes Auge für Elben hatte, dem würden sicherlich die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen auffallen. Ansonsten erfreute sich ihr Körper bester Gesundheit. Sie lächelte gekünstelt und kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen, als ihr Spiegelbild es ihr gleichtat. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, leicht gebräunte Haut und ein paar dunkle Augen, die im Mondlicht leicht funkelten.

„_Hübsch für die Menschen und gewöhnlich für die Elben._", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln verließ sie das kleine Badezimmer und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett.

Erst am späten Nachmittag war sie nach ihrer anstrengenden Reise in Minas Tirith angekommen und einer der königlichen Berater hatte sie herumgeführt. Ihr Zimmer lag im Ostflügel des Palastes, zusammen mit den anderen Zimmern für die Angestellten am Hof.

Ab morgen war sie für den kleinen Thronfolger da, um ihm einige elbische Sitten beizubringen, ganz wie es sich sein Vater gewünscht hatte. Eigentlich hatte Manja keine große Lust gehabt diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, aber Elrond hatte sie persönlich darum gebeten.

**.::Flashback::.**

**Bruchtal, 1 Monat zuvor**

„_Manja, ich bitte dich darum, wenn du es nicht für dich tun willst, so tue es wenigstens für mich. Für einen alten Freund!", bat Elrond seine jüngere Gesprächspartnerin in einem fast flehentlichen Ton und sah sie bittend an._

„_Dir liegt sehr viel daran, nicht wahr?", fragte Manja leise und hob ihren Kopf. Sie saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einer Steinbank im Garten von Lord Elronds Haus, während dieser vor ihr auf- und abging. Die Schönheit des Gartens verblasste völlig in ihren Gedanken, denn sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gespräch. Es war eine schwere Bitte und doch konnte sie nicht nein sagen, weil ihr Elrond als Freund zuviel bedeutete._

_Dieser blieb vor ihr stehen und holte tief Luft. „Es geht um meinen Enkel.", stimmte er ihr zu. „Nichts und niemand verlangt von dir, dass du ihm alles beibringst, denn dafür hat er sicher ausgezeichnete Lehrer, aber er lernt nichts oder nur sehr wenig über die elbische Kultur. Wäre es nicht bedauerlich wenn er sich eines Tages für ein unsterbliches Leben entscheiden würde, ohne damit umgehen zu können? Was wenn er nicht begreift, welche Entscheidung er treffen muss?", fragte er mit besorgtem Unterton. Und ihr wurde klar, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke plagen musste._

_Manja nickte leicht und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Ob sie nun die Richtige dafür war, einem Halbelben zu erklären, welche Vorteile die Unsterblichkeit hatte? Andererseits erschien es ihr sehr verlockend, die nächsten Monate weit weg von Bruchtal zu verbringen. Es wäre zumindest nicht so belastend, wenn sie ein paar Monate so eine Tätigkeit vollbringen würde._

„_Ich weiß, dass diese Entscheidung nicht leicht ist und ich möchte dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber bei dir weiß ich Eldarion in guten Händen.", fuhr Elrond fort. „Es ist für keinen leicht, dass Arwen diese Entscheidung getroffen hat und auch ich bin zum Teil betrübt darüber." Seine etwas stockenden Worte bewirkten, dass Manja zu ihm aufblickte. Bislang hatte er nur äußerst selten etwas zu diesem Thema gesagt und seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle bedeckt gehalten._

_Etwas verwirrt blinzelte sie ins helle Sonnenlicht. „Davon habe ich nicht sehr viel mitbekommen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich auch nie sonderlich für diese Gerüchte interessiert, da ich sie für fantasievollen Klatsch hielt... Also, sag, was ist passiert?" Neugierig musterte sie ihren jahrelangen Freund und hoffte, an dieser Stelle etwas mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das Thema schien ihm ziemlich am Herzen zu liegen, sonst hätte er es kaum zur Sprache gebracht._

_Elrond zögerte mit der Antwort, dann seufzte er. Es war schwer, die Entscheidung seiner Tochter zu verteidigen, ohne jemand anderen dafür zu beschuldigen. Und auch Arwen selbst, war nicht ganz schuldlos an der Situation von vor einer Handvoll Jahren gewesen. _

_Er überlegte, wie er es Manja am besten verständlich machen sollte, was Arwen dazu bewegt hatte, Mittelerde nun doch zu verlassen. „Arwen hat sich nach einigen Jahren mehr oder weniger glücklicher Ehe dazu entschlossen, doch in den Westen zu gehen. Der große Verlust von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden schmerzte sie zu sehr und ich glaube auch, dass ein Teil ihres Herzens noch immer an Glorfindel hing. In einer Nacht packte sie ihre Sachen, verließ ihren Mann und ihren Sohn und segelte mit Legolas nach Valinor. Nachdem ich sie dort gesehen hatte, bin ich zurückgekommen, in der stillen Hoffnung, irgendetwas für Aragorn machen zu können. Aber ich glaube, in dieser Hinsicht bin ich ihm nicht besonders hilfreich, zumal ich eher glücklich bin, meine Tochter nicht verlieren zu müssen. So sehr es mir auch für ihn Leid tut. Es ist schwierig mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, besonders für mich.", gab er schweren Herzens zu. _

_Es schmerzte ihn, dass er zwar seine Tochter gerettet wusste, aber seinen Ziehsohn gleichzeitig verloren hatte._

_Manja biss sich noch immer auf die Unterlippe und schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor sie einige Fragen stellte. „Ich dachte immer, dass Arwen's Entschluss sterblich zu werden, auch in Erfüllung gegangen war. Wie kann sie dann jetzt wieder unsterblich sein?"_

„_Ich schätze da hatten die Valar ihre Hände im Spiel.", erklärte Elrond etwas hilflos. Nicht einmal Arwen selbst hatte es ihm genau erklären können und er war zu schnell zurückgekommen, um die Lösung zu erfahren. „Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Das Schicksal scheint andere Pläne mit den beiden zu haben. Aber was aus Aragorn geworden ist, ich schätze, das musst du selbst heraus finden."_

„_Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und betrachtete das sorgenvolle Gesicht ihres Freundes. Die Sorgen der letzten Jahre hatten selbst bei einem Elben wie ihm Spuren hinterlassen. Diese Geschichte schien ihn wirklich noch immer zu quälen._

„_Ich habe seit meiner Rückkehr erst einmal mit ihm geredet und von unserer früheren Vertrautheit ist nichts mehr übrig. Arwen hat sein ganzes Vertrauen in unsere Familie und vielleicht sogar in unser ganzes Volk mit ihr genommen. Ich verstehe ja selbst nicht wieso sie ausgerechnet mit seinem besten Freund fortgehen musste.", erklärte Elrond bedauernd. _

_Und je länger er seinen eigenen Worten lauschte, umso schmerzhafte erschien ihm diese Wahrheit. Es tut immer weh, wenn man ein Kind verliert, egal ob es das eigene ist oder eines, das wie das eigene für einen ist._

_Obwohl sie seine Sorgen verstehen konnte, wurde Manja doch etwas unruhig. Wie sollte sie das Kind eines Mannes unterrichten, der keinerlei Vertrauen mehr in ihr Volk hatte? Oder plante Elrond etwas etwas anderes?_

„_Kann es sein, dass du dir mehr davon erhoffst, als nur eine Art Lehrerin für Eldarion? Dann sag mir bitte, was du noch von mir erwartest!", verlangte Manja bestimmend._

_Elrond schwieg und wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus. Erst als sie nach seiner Hand griff, sah er auf und lächelte etwas. „Du warst damals die einzige, die meinem Sohn helfen konnte, als er unglücklich verliebt war und ich hatte gehofft, dass du mit deiner Art und Weise vielleicht sowohl Eldarion als auch Aragorn über den Verlust von Arwen hinweg helfen könntest...", gab er leise zu._

_Sie seufzte und nickte dann. „Gut, ich werde für ein halbes Jahr nach Gondor gehen, aber Elrond, ich verspreche dir nichts!", erklärte sie mit einem ermahnenden Zeigefinger._

„_Danke, du bist ein Engel.", dankte Elrond ihr erleichtert und drückte sie innig._

_Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und grinste. „Ich weiß. Und jetzt hopp, ich habe Hunger, was gibt's zu Essen?"_

_Er lachte bloß und stand auf, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Gut gelaunt folgte sie ihm und wenig später steckten sie schon in Mitte der Planung für ihre Reise nach Gondor._

**.::Flashback ende::.**

Seufzend drehte sie sich von der Wand auf die andere Seite und blickte auf die Gardiene, die im Mondlicht ein feines Lichtmuster an der Wand hinterließ. Wie kleine Sterne funkelten die hellen Lichtpunkte an der Wand... Genauso hatte sie das Funkeln in Elladans Augen in Erinnerung.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen, schloss sie ihre Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, doch sein Gesicht blieb beständig vor ihr. Diese kleine Erinnerung an sein Lachen spielte sich immer wieder und wieder von vorne ab und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm mit den Augen zu folgen und traurig zu lächeln.

Jeder hat seinen nächtlichen Dämonen, der einen unbarmherzig quält und nicht einschlafen lässt. Der einem Tränen in der Dunkelheit entlockt und leise, fast stumme Seufzer. Und ganz egal wie viel Zeit auch verging, Manja's Dämon war und blieb Elladan.

Sie blinzelte heftig und wickelte sich fester in ihre Decke, während ihre Augen bewegungslos an der Decke ruhten. Einige Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und rollten anschließend lautlos über ihre Wangen, um ungesehen im Kissen zu versinken. Sie hatte sich an die nächtliche Anwesenheit des quälenden Dämons gewöhnt, auch wenn er ihr noch immer Schmerzen bereitete.


	2. Eldarion's Lehre

**Himmel ohne Sterne**

_**Kapitel 02: Eldarions Lehre**_

**.::Gondor, Minas Tirith, Manjas Zimmer::.**

**Der nächste Tag**

Unbarmherzig schien die Sonne in das kleine Zimmer und weckte Manja aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen stieg sie aus dem Bett und richtete sich, während ihr Magen lauthals nach einem Frühstück verlangte. Ihre leicht geschwollenen Augen kühlte sie mit kaltem Wasser und blickte sich selbst dann in ihr erschöpftes Gesicht. Sie beschloss frische Luft zu schnappen und etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Etwas unsicher sah sie die langen Gänge entlang und ging dann nach rechts.

Ihre schnellen Schritte hallten leise in den Gängen wieder, ansonsten war es sehr still und ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in Manja breit, hier fehlte vor allem ein fröhliches Lachen und Vogelgezwitscher, sowie in Bruchtal. Zwei Wachen kreuzten ihren Weg, dann kam wieder niemand und schließlich stand sie nur vor einer einfachen Holztür. Der Gang endete direkt vor ihr. Seufzend wollte sie schon wieder kehrt machen, als der süßliche Geruch von Alkohol in ihre Nase stieg. Sie klopfte zögerlich und trat dann noch zögerlicher ein.

Der Raum war dunkel, abgedunkelt mit einem schweren roten Vorhang, der das Sonnenlicht nach draußen verbannte. Mit raschen Schritten öffnete sie den Vorhang und sah sich um. Überall standen Flaschen herum und es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander in diesem Zimmer. Bücher, Dokumente und Geschirr standen einfach überall und es schien geradezu wie ein Wunder, dass sie auf ihrem Weg zum Fenster nichts umgestoßen hatte. An der rechten Seite stand ein Bücherregal und nach einer genauen Musterung erkannte sie, dass dies wohl die Bibliothek sein musste. Dieser chaotische Raum war also ausgerechnet der Ort, an dem sie Eldarion unterrichten sollte...

Kopfschüttelnd machte Manja sich daran Ordnung zu schaffen. Sie räumte das ganze Geschirr auf ein Tablett, sortierte die Bücher ein und legte die Papiere und Dokumente in fein säuberlichen Stapeln auf den Schreibtisch. Dann zog sie auch noch die Vorhänge der anderen Fenster auf und genoss es, wie die Sonnenstrahlen ein schönes Muster auf den edlen Teppich warfen. In Gedanken fragte sie sich, wie jemand so einen schönen Ort der Ruhe nur so dermaßen verunstalten konnte. Und wer hier wohl seine kleinen Alkoholfeste feierte...

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgezogen und ein Mann trat ein. Manja stand hinter einem Bücherregal und beobachtete ihn stumm. Zunächst konnte sie ihn wegen dem hellen Licht nicht erkennen, dann sah sie, dass es Aragorn war, der mit einem eindeutig verkaterten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Schreibtisch musterte.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich durch diskretes Räuspern bemerkbar machen sollte. Doch immerhin hatte er ihr diese Zumutung mit dem unordentlichen Raum zugemutet, obwohl es ihm angeblich wichtig gewesen war, einen elbischen Lehrer für seinen Sohn zu bekommen. Sie beschloss direkt zu sein und trat mit einem energischen Schritt hinter dem Regal hervor.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen wiedersehen. Aber ich freue mich Euch zu sehen.", sagte sie förmlich und deutete den elbischen Gruß an.

Erschrocken fuhr Aragorn herum und musterte sie nachdenklich, bevor ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Gesichtszüge huschte. Gesichtszüge, die auf erschreckende Weise gealtert waren, wie sie feststellte. Obwohl sie ihn nicht besonders gut gekannt hatte, kam er ihr nun deutlich älter und erschöpfter vor, als in ihrer Erinnerung.

„Manja!", rief er freudig. „Ich freue mich ebenso. Bitte entschuldigt die Unordnung... Ich... ich bin noch nicht zum aufräumen gekommen.", sagte er entschuldigend und versuchte, die unangenehme Situation zu überspielen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie dieses Chaos zu sehen bekam.

Sie bemerkte seine Unsicherheit, doch hatte die Unordnung zusammen mit dem schlechten Schlaf auf ihr Gemüt gedrückt. Mit einer Hand fasste sie den Hals einer Weinflasche und ließ sie spielerisch kreisen.

„Meint Ihr die jetzige leichte Unordnung oder die Unordnung, die ich vorfand, als ich eintrat?", fragte sie spitz und stellte sich ihm gegenüber, während sie ihn prüfend ansah. Innerlich war sie verwirrt von dieser Flaschenansammlung, immerhin hatte es geheißen, dass Aragorn seit Arwen's Weggang nicht gerade ein großer Gastgeber war. Und ein Fest von ihm - und sei es noch so klein - passte nicht in dieses Bild.

Betroffen wich Aragorn ihrem Blick aus und wirkte beschämt. „Entschuldigt.", wiederholte er sich. Dann wandte ihr den Rücken zu und schien krampfhaft mit seinen Papieren beschäftigt zu sein. „Es ist viel passiert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal in Bruchtal gesehen haben. Wie geht es Elrond?"

Diese Frage nach seinem Ziehvater überraschte Manja. „Es geht ihm gut und daher müsst Ihr wohl wissen, dass er zurück nach Mittelerde gekommen ist?", versuchte sie ihn mit einer Fangfrage zu mehr Preisgabe zu bringen.

„Ja, seine Briefe waren wohl nicht zu überlesen.", antwortete er kühl und sah auf. Sein Blick war fest und starr.

Diesmal war es an Manja, seinem Blick auszuweichen und sich taktvoll aus der Affäre zu ziehen oder es zumindest zu versuchen...

„Er hat nichts getan, was ihn schuldig macht und das wisst ihr. Er quält sich jeden Tag mit der Abneigung die ihm sein Ziehsohn jetzt entgegenbringt.", bemerkte sie und hätte sich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. Das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit und Elrond hätte sicher nicht gebilligt, dass sie sich auch in die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und seinem Ziehsohn einmischte.

„Ich weiß... aber jedes Mal wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe, dann sehe ich auch Arwen's Gesicht. Wenn ich seine Stimme höre, dann höre ich auch ihre. Alles an ihm tut mit einfach nur weh.", sagte Aragorn bekümmert. Und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Manja schwieg betroffen. Dann räusperte Aragorn sich und deutete mit einer Handbewegung um sich. „Ihr müsst mich für einen Säufer halten. Das habe ich nicht gewollt."

Manja fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie ihn daran erinnert hatte. Und verfluchte sich dafür, ihre schlechte Laune an ihm ausgelassen zu haben.

„Jetzt lässt es sich sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem hat wohl jeder von uns einen nächtlichen Dämon, der einen nicht schlafen lässt.", antwortete sie versöhnlich und lächelte gequält. Dann beschloss sie, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Aber sagt, wo habt Ihr Euren Sohn gelassen? Man hört nur Gutes über ihn."

Mit einem Mal strahlte ihr das stolze Lächeln eines Vaters entgegen. „Eldarion ist wundervoll, er ist mein ganzer Stolz! Ich bin sicher er wird ein ausgezeichneter Schüler sein."

Manja lächelte und nickte dann. „Ich würde ihn jetzt gerne kennen lernen, ist er schon wach?"

„Sicher, ich hole ihn sofort. Einen Augenblick bitte.", meinte Aragorn und verließ rasch das Zimmer. Er war froh über das Ende der unangenehmen Unterhaltung, obwohl er sicher war, dass Manja es nicht böse gemeint hatte.

Manja blieb in der Bibliothek zurück und ging zum Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen. Der Himmel strahlte blau und die Sonne schien schon so früh am Morgen recht kräftig, es würde ein wunderschöner Sommertag werden. Eigentlich war es fast zu schade so einen Tag in der alten Bibliothek zu verbringen.

Mit einem Klopfen trat Aragorn wieder ein, dicht gefolgt von seinem Sohn, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Wohl erzogen wie er war, verbeugte sich Eldarion und musterte seine neue Lehrerin mit ungestillter Neugierde, obwohl er sich höflich zurückhielt.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schüttelte seine Hand. „Freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen, Eldarion, ich heiße Manja und Ihr könnt ruhig du zu mir sagen.", bot sie ihm an.

Er lächelte erfreut. „Du kannst auch du zu mir sagen, immerhin bin ich noch nicht wirklich erwachsen. Was werden wir heute machen?", fragte er dann und sah sehnsuchtsvoll nach draußen.

Es war nicht schwer für sie zu erraten, dass er viel lieber draußen spielen würde, als mit seiner neuen Lehrerin zu reden, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm in dieser Hinsicht ja entgegen kommen. „Ich habe gedacht, du zeigst mir die Stadt und ich bringe dir nebenbei alles wichtige bei, wärst du damit einverstanden?", fragte sie ihn schmunzelnd.

Er nickte voller Begeisterung und stürmte sofort los, nicht ohne sie dabei an der Hand zu nehmen und mit sich zu ziehen. So stürmisch, dass es Aragorn ein herzliches Lachen entlockte.

**.::Gondor, Minas Tirith::.**

**Im königlichen Garten**

„Und hier, hier treffe ich mich immer mit meinen Freunden!", erklärte Eldarion eifrig und deutete auf eine kleine Linde, die einen schwachen Schatten warf. „Aber die meisten von ihnen sind jetzt in der Schule und lernen."

Sie gingen im kleinen Park neben dem Palast spazieren, der auch für die Bewohner der Stadt jederzeit zugänglich war. Aragorn hatte veranlasst, dass kein Adliger bevorzugter behandelt wurde, als ein normaler Bürger.

Verstohlen musterte Manja ihren kleinen Schützling und verglich ihn im Geiste mit Elladan. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf das Gespräch mit ihm. „Hast du viele Freunde?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh naja, es geht. Ich habe einige, die nur mit mir befreundet sein wollen, weil ich mal König werden, aber ein paar sind dabei, mit denen kann ich alles machen.", sagte er ehrlich.

Sie grinste innerlich, als sie ihn das sagen hörte, immerhin war es der genaue Wortlaut, den Elrond auch immer zu Aragorn gesagt hatte. Zu dem kleinen Aragorn, wohlgemerkt.

„Das ist normal so. Die Elben haben auch nicht immer viele Freunde, aber wir bemühen uns, mit den anderen gut auszukommen. Wenn man so lange miteinander leben muss wie wir, dann ist es besser wenn man große Streitigkeiten vermeidet.", versuchte sie zu erklären.

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Wie ist es denn unsterblich zu sein? Ist das toll?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Sie überlegte, was sie ihm am besten antworten konnte, ohne ihn zu beeinflussen.

„Ich denke, beides hat Vor- und Nachteile. Aber darüber reden wir einander mal. Du weißt, dass du ein Halbelb bist? Irgendwann kannst du entscheiden, ob du sterblich sein willst oder ob du dich für ein ewiges Leben entscheiden willst.", sagte Manja vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, dass hat mir mein Papa schon gesagt und er hat auch gesagt, dass diese Entscheidung ganz allein bei mir liegt und ich es mir gut überlegen soll.", antwortete Eldarion schlicht.

„Da hat dein Vater auch sehr Recht mit. Man sollte nie leichtfertig über seine Zukunft entscheiden.", bestätigte sie ihm. Und war noch immer beeindruckt von seiner Weisheit, die er schon mit so wenigen Jahren besaß. Elrond hätte die helle Freude an ihm.

„So wie Mama.", sagte er leise und sah bestürzt zu Boden. Der Verlust seiner Mutter schien ihn noch immer sehr zu schmerzen. So schnell heilte die Zeit auch nicht bei Kindern.

Manja schwieg, wandte ihren Kopf leicht ab und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter. Hatte sie das Recht sich in diese Geschichte einzumischen? Hatte sie das Recht über Arwen's Handeln zu urteilen, ohne ihre Gründe und Absichten genau zu kennen?

Sie fuhr Eldarion sanft durch das Haar. „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, Eldarion und irgendwann wirst du darüber anders denken. Ich kannte deine Mutter zu wenig, um jetzt über sie zu urteilen, aber ich glaube, dass sie dich sehr geliebt hat und ganz egal wo sie auch hingehen wird, sie wird dich für immer lieben."

Eldarion nickte und ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Mit dieser Erklärung konnte er sehr gut leben, ganz ohne sich oder sonst irgendwem einen Vorwurf machen zu müssen. Und das war wohl eines der wichtigsten Dinge.

„Na dann, lass uns zurück ins Haus gehen, ich habe einen riesen Hunger und wie steht's mit dir?", scherzte Manja.

Lachend und scherzend verließen sie den Garten, ohne jedoch ihren Zuhörer bemerkt zu haben, der sich verstohlen über die Augen wischte und zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer kehrte. Vielleicht würde die Zeit wirklich alle Wunden heilen, dachte Aragorn und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schien die Zukunft nicht mehr wie eine erdrückende Schwärze vor ihm zu liegen. Vielleicht gab es wieder genug Hoffnung um weiterzugehen...


	3. Königliches Abendessen

**Nochmals der Hinweis: es besteht Triggergefahr...**

**Himmel ohne Sterne**

_**Kapitel 03: Königliches Abendessen**_

**.::Gondor, Minas Tirith, vor Manjas Zimmer::.**

**Der freie Nachmittag**

Niedergeschlagen saß Manja am Fenster und starrte auf den grauen Vorplatz des Palastes. Heute war unterrichtsfreier Tag und je länger er andauerte, umso wehmütiger wurde sie. Sie genoss die Zeit mit Eldarion, er entlockte ihr so manches Lachen und die Stunden ohne ihn machten sie einsam.

Es war nicht lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal an Elladan gedacht hatte, aber zusammen mit ihrer Wehmütigkeit und Traurigkeit, war es noch einmal schwerer. So viele Jahre ihres Lebens hatte sie damit verbracht für ihn dazu sein, nur um am Ende allein und mit einem gebrochenen Herzen da zu stehen und sich zu wünschen, lieber niemals geboren worden zu sein. Sie hatte ihn geliebt – mehr als alles andere in ihrem Leben.

Als sich eine einsame Träne von ihren Wimpern löste, stand sie auf und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Niemand sollte sie weinen sehen, denn mancher Schmerz gehört nur einem allein. Und dieser besondere Schmerz schien sie geradewegs zu erdrücken. In ihrer ganzen Seele war für nichts als diesen brennenden Schmerz Platz.

Hastig verriegelte sie die Holztür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen sie. Als sie versuchte tief durchzuatmen, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schluchzer, ohne, dass sie angefangen hätte zu weinen.

Sie ging mit ruhigen Schritten zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog ein kleines Stofftäschchen unter einem ihrer Kleiderbündel hervor. Vor ihr lagen zwei scharfe Messerklingen und sie wusste genau, dass sie nur zugreifen musste, um den inneren Schmerz zu stoppen.

Etwas zögernd schob sie den dünnen Stoff ihres langärmligen Sommerkleides hoch und gab den Blick auf ihre blassen Unterarme frei. Ihre weiche Haut war gezeichnet von etlichen Narben, die teilweise schon wieder verblassten. Beschämt schlug sie die Augenlider nieder und packte die Klingen wieder weg. Sie wollte sie nicht gebrauchen, nie mehr. Sie wollte nicht wieder schwach sein. Nie wieder. Und schon gar nicht wegen Elladan...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren und sie zog eilig die Ärmel ihres Kleides wieder nach unten. Dann stand sie rasch auf und öffnete die Tür: Ein sehr nervös wirkender Aragorn stand dort in Begleitung seines kleinen Sohnes, der seine Lehrerin nur freudig anstrahlte.

„Wie kann ich euch beiden behilflich sein?", fragte sie lächelnd und bemühte sich, ihre Traurigkeit zu verbergen. Sie hoffte bloß, dass keiner der beiden ihr etwas anmerken würde.

Aragorn räusperte sich leicht und tauschte einen liebevollen Blick mit seinem Sohn. „Wäre es Euch unangenehm den Abend mit uns zu verbringen? Eldarion würde Euch gerne zum Essen einladen."

„Natürlich komme ich. Wer würde schon die Einladung eines Königs abschlagen?!", scherzte sie und lachte dann. Innerlich seufzte sie, aber sie konnte Eldarion einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Und vielleicht war es besser für sie, sich dadurch abzulenken.

**.::Gondor, Minas Tirith, Manjas Zimmer::.**

**Am Abend**

Etwas unsicher betrachtete Manja sich selbst im Spiegel und seufzte dann, während sie mit einer Hand über ihr Kleid strich. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, denn immerhin musste sie heute Abend niemandem gefallen. Sie hatte ein schlichtes dunkelgrünes Kleid gewählt und wurde immer nervöser, je weiter der späte Nachmittag gegen Abend vorrückte.

Sie war sich noch immer nicht im Klaren darüber, ob sie sich auf den Abend freuen sollte oder nicht. Es gab Zeiten in denen sie abends gerne fortging und dann gab es aber auch Zeiten, in denen sie sich am liebsten tagelang in ihrem Zimmer einschließen wollte. Dennoch war sie angepasst und verbarg ihre Emotionen hinter einem Lächeln.

Es klopfte einmal mehr an ihrer Tür und sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Davor stand eines der unzähligen Zimmermädchen, die man überall im Palast antreffen konnte.

„Guten Abend, ich soll euch zum König bringen.", sagte sie knapp und deutete einen leichten Knicks an. „Seid Ihr soweit?"

Manja nickte zustimmend und lief hinter ihr her.

Ihr schien es, als würde sie kreuz und quer durch die vielen Gänge des Palastes geführt werden, ihr Weg führte an vielen kunstvoll gemalten Wandgemälden und Statuen vorbei. Die Wände waren schwach mit Fackeln beleuchtet und je weiter sie gingen, umso mehr Wachen waren positioniert, woraus sie schloss, dass sie sich in der Nähe der königlichen Privaträume befand.

Das Zimmermädchen drehte sich irgendwann um und bedeutete ihr zu warten, während es allein um die nächste Ecke bog.

Manja sah sich aufmerksam um und entdeckte ein wunderschönes Wandbild in einem der Flure. Es zeigte eine lachende und strahlende Arwen die am Rande eines Balkons lehnte. Es strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme und Fröhlichkeit aus. Manja trat näher und ihr fiel einmal mehr die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Arwen und ihren Brüdern auf. Fast konnte man meinen, es sei Elladan der dort gemalt worden war. Sie schluckte schwer und starrte in die lebendig wirkenden Augen des Porträts.

„Manja?", ertönte es da.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und drehte sich rasch um. Mit einem verlegenen Blick sah sie dort einen etwas verwirrten Aragorn stehen, der sie ein wenig fragend musterte. Sie versuchte ein etwas unsicheres Lächeln. „Ich habe mir nur dieses beeindruckende Bild angeschaut."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Mundwinkel und er nickte dann. „Ja... es sieht sehr schön aus, fast wie echt. Ich habe schon oft davor gestanden."

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass sie ihren Brüdern sehr ähnlich sieht?", fragte Manja und hätte sich im nächsten Augenblick dafür die Zunge abbeißen können. Wie konnte sie Aragorn nur so eine persönliche Frage stellen, wo er doch sowieso schon unter dem Bild litt?!

Erstaunt sah er sie an und betrachtete dann das Bild mit leicht schräger Kopfhaltung.

„Stimmt, Ihr habt Recht. Das ist mir früher gar nicht aufgefallen, aber man könnte fast meinen es sei Elladan oder Elrohir, der dort gemalt wurde. Verblüffend!", er lachte leicht und sah noch einmal kopfschüttelnd zum Bild.

„Ihr kennt die beiden wohl doch besser als ich dachte.", fügte er dann hinzu und sah sie fragend an.

Sie sah zu Boden und hätte sich am liebsten erneut auf die Zunge gebissen, doch sie musste wohl oder übel antworten. „Ja... Elladan und ich waren einige Jahre sehr gut befreundet.", erklärte sie ausweichend.

Er nickte, wunderte sich jedoch im Stillen darüber, dass sie so vorsichtig darüber sprach. Es wirkte fast so, als hätte sie Angst, dass man darüber sprach. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder und konzentrierte sich aufs Wesentliche. „Ich hoffe Ihr habt einen großen Hunger mitgebracht, denn es gibt Unmengen zu essen. Der ganze Tisch ist voll mit Leckereien."

Sie lächelte gekünstelt, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er es nicht zu bemerken sondern schwärmte weiter über das gute Essen. Er führte sie in das edle und geschmackvoll eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, wo Eldarion schon erwartungsvoll an der Tafel saß und es wohl kaum erwarten konnte, endlich essen zu können.

Aragorn bot Manja den Stuhl in der Mitte an, während er zu ihrer rechten Seite und somit gegenüber von Eldarion, Platz nahm. Der Tisch war mit sehr gutem Essen eingedeckt, sodass man sich kaum entscheiden konnte, was man essen wollte.

Zu trinken gab es einen Rotwein, an dem Manja zunächst nur vorsichtig nippte, immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass man sie am Ende des Abends betrunken in ihr Zimmer zurückbringen müsste. Als Aragorn jedoch ordentlich trank, wurde auch sie mutiger und nahm einen größeren Schluck.

Den ganzen Abend plauderten sie über allerlei Dinge, nur nicht über Privates.

Nachdem Eldarion etwas langweilig geworden war, beschloss Manja eines seiner Brettspiele mit ihm zu spielen und kniete dafür mit ihm zusammen auf dem Teppich. Eldarion war ganz begeistert von seiner neuen Spielgefährtin, die ihm jede Menge Zeit schenkte und strahlte die ganze Zeit über das gesamte Gesicht. Darüber hinaus vergaß Manja völlig, wo sie sich eigentlich momentan befand.

„Zeidins Bettsugehn, meinson...", ertönte irgendwann die müde Stimme von Aragorn, den die beiden total vergessen hatten.

Manja sah erstaunt auf und erkannte sofort, dass Aragorn betrunken war. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Zeit ein Glas Rotwein nach dem anderen getrunken, während sie mit Eldarion gespielt hatte. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass er wohl ein viel zu viel getrunken hatte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Eldarion gelenkt, der vertrauensvoll seine Hand in ihre schob.

„Manja... warum tut er das?", fragte er leise und sah mit traurigen Augen zu seinem Vater, der sich ein weiteres Glas genehmigte. „Warum betrinkt er sich so oft?", fragte er und Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme.

Es schien wirklich keine Ausnahme zu sein, dass Aragorn mehr als genug trank. Vermutlich hatte er ein ernsthaftes Alkoholproblem und ließ seinen Sohn ganz allein damit.

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Ich denke dein Vater macht das nicht um dir weh zu tun, sondern um seinen Schmerz zu vergessen. Wenn du willst, dann rede ich mal mit ihm, ja? Am besten du gehst jetzt schlafen und ich kümmere mich um ihn.", schlug sie vor und schob ihn sanft Richtung Tür.

Zögernd verabschiedete sich Eldarion und verließ das Zimmer mit hängendem Kopf. Es war vermutlich nicht das erste Mal dass er seinen Vater so gesehen hatte und kein Kind sollte seinen eigenen Vater im Suff erleben.

Zorn machte sich in Manja breit und sie stellte sich entschlossen neben Aragorn, der zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl saß. Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und achtete nicht auf seinen Protest, sondern zog ihn auf die Beine, um ihn Richtung Sofa zu bugsieren.

„Lassmich... lassmichinruh... lassmich... sterben.", nuschelte Aragorn und verzog verächtlich sein Gesicht. Er versuchte wieder Richtung Tisch zu gehen, aber Manja zog ihn energisch zum Sofa, wo er sich fallen ließ.

Dann baute sie sich vor ihm auf. „Du kannst nicht sterben, Aragorn, du hast einen kleinen Sohn für den du da sein musst und dazu ein ganzes Königreich für das du die Verantwortung trägst. Schau dich nur mal an, was aus dir geworden ist!", sagte sie in einem verächtlichen Ton. Und dachte an den bewundernswerten Aragorn, den sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Sei ruhich, du hass überhaubbt keineahnung!", klagte er und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Er erinnerte sie ein bisschen an ein kleines Kind.

„Oh doch, ich weiß genau wie es sich anfühlt wenn man ausgerechnet von der Person verlassen wird, die man über alles liebt. Glaub ja nicht, dass du der einzige bist, den man verletzt hat. Ich lass mich auch nicht so gehen und ich habe nicht einmal etwas für das ich Verantwortung trage.", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte gedankenverloren an ihr vorbei. „Dasss dutmir Leid... ichwollde dich nich sauer machen.", murmelte er entschuldigend.

Sie seufzte nur und beschloss vorsichtshalber den Rotwein wegzupacken. Nachdem sie nach einigen Bediensteten geschickt hatte und diese sich um den gedeckten Tisch gekümmert hatten, wandte sie sich wieder Aragorn zu. Dieser war jedoch eingeschlafen... Vorsichtig deckte sie ihn mit einer Wolldecke zu und verließ dann leise das Zimmer.

Es war spät geworden und draußen war es mittlerweile schon stockdunkel. Der Mond schien wieder sehr hell und spiegelte die hohen Fenster des Ganges auf dem Fußboden wieder. Manja gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich sofort ins Bett zu legen.

Doch einmal mehr konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen. Auch wenn es diesmal nicht Elladan war, der sie davon abhielt... nein, es waren Eldarions traurige Augen, die sie verfolgten. In den letzten Tagen war er ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen mit seiner kindlichen und doch schon reifen Art und es schmerzte sie ihn so zu sehen.

Trotz der Müdigkeit stand sie wieder auf und ging ans Fenster. Obwohl der Mond so hell schien, konnte man keinen einzigen Stern am Himmel erkennen. Sie stand lange da, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und versuchte vergeblich nicht traurig zu werden.

nach einer ganzen Weile seufzte sie leicht, zum ungezähligsten Male an diesem Tag. Es war einfach zuviel, das alles war viel zuviel für sie. Langsam ging sie zum Schrank und holte ihre Klingen hervor.

Im Mondlicht blendeten sie fast und sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie sich mehrmals in die Unterarme schnitt. Das Blut quoll sofort aus den Wunden und sie griff nach einem Taschentuch um keine Blutflecken zurück zu lassen. Ein leichter Schmerz ging von den Wunden aus und sie atmete tief ein und aus. Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun sollte, aber wie sollte sie anders mit allem fertig werden? Es war die einzige Hilfe, die sie je in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, den inneren Schmerz zu ertragen.


End file.
